ninjagaidenfandomcom-20200223-history
Art of the Flame Phoenix
| image = | effect = 2-5 Phoenix Spirits | area = Encircling the caster | range = Short | level = 3 | debut = Ninja Gaiden II }} The Art of the Flame Phoenix (鳳凰焔舞の術, Houou Enbu No Jutsu; "Art of Phoenix Flame Dance") is a ninpo art used by Ryu Hayabusa in Ninja Gaiden II, Sigma 2 and Sigma 2 Plus. Location In Ninja Gaiden II, it is found near the end of Chapter 5 on the body of a ninja corpse after opening the gate. In Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 and Sigma 2 Plus it is found in Chapter 3 - Thunderclap of Catastrophe, near Times Square Description ''Ninja Gaiden II'' A Ninpo that converts the caster's Ki into protective phoenix spirits. This Ninpo summons the spirits of sacred Phoenixes to fly about the caster and protect him with their holy flame. Phoenixes are associated with the element of fire and are well known for their ability to rise reborn from their own ashes. In Chinese mythology, the Phoenix is one of the four creatures of good fortune and represents the concept of peace. With this Ninpo equipped, the caster can find peace even in the midst of a fierce battle. Plot ''Ninja Gaiden II'' After fighting his way through the Aqua Capital, Ryu infiltrates the Lycanthrope Castle from underground. Here he stumbles across a copper key within a chest, using it he opens the gate leading underneath the Castle. Looting a Black Spider ninja corpse on the other side of the gate, Ryu obtains a scroll containing the Art of the Flame Phoenix, a more powerful style of his Art of the Fire Wheels. After learning this ninpo, Ryu is able to use his Ki to channel 2 guardian phoenix spirits to defend him. As he progressed to the master level with this art, he would be able to summon 5 phoenix spirits. Advantages *Ryu can move around freely with this ninpo active. *Protects against melee enemies. *Can block projectile attacks. Disadvantages *Ryu is vulnerable while this ninpo is active. *Low damage. *Short range. *Projectile attack can get through if it doesn't touch a phoenix. *Time limit. *Phoenix dissipates after taking too much damage. Utilization This ninpo mainly focuses on mobile defense. It is best used to avoid being knocked down by enemies while manoeuvring through obstacles. It can also be used to fend off swarming enemies while moving, however the phoenix dissipate faster as they take damage. The Art of the Wind Blades a better alternative in swarming situations where there is no need for mobility. Trivia *This is a more powerful variation of the Art of the Fire Wheels Ninpo. *This is the easiest way to deal with the ninja dogs encountered in Ninja Gaiden II and Sigma 2. Simply use the ninpo and jump around. When the dogs go to attack, they will be struck back by the phoenix and injured. Repeat until all are killed. This is amusing because one does not even need to draw their weapon to deal with them. *It blocks kamikaze projectile attacks such as the Archfiends's skull attacks. * This is the only ninpo in which Ryu does not chant in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2. Gallery Art of flame phoenix.jpg|Art of the Flame Phoenix. Phoenix.gif Category:Arts Category:Ninpo